Highlighter and other ink dispensing pens are a convenient tool for writing, note taking, etc. The ink dispensing pens typically contain a supply of ink that is dispensed onto a paper or other writing surface through a porous nib. Although this is an effective mechanism for writing on a surface, mistakes are often difficult to erase. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an erasing device for erasing undesirable ink that has been applied to a surface. Because such erasing devices can include an organic bleach, such as a chlorine based bleach, for bleaching organic pigments found in inks, it would be further desirable to have such an erasing device that included an erasing agent delivery system that minimized release of the organic bleach into the air during the manufacturing process.